The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for securing a battery to a portable electronic device.
Small, portable batteries provide electric power to portable electronic and electrical devices such as radios, lap top computers, car alarms, garage door openers, smoke alarms, telephones, pagers, television and video controllers, electronic game controllers, and other devices. Batteries are typically contained within a compartment or chamber covered by a moveable door or panel. Such doors prevent batteries from being displaced from electrical contacts and prevent dirt from entering the battery compartment.
For example, a conventional mobile terminal includes a battery compartment and a cover to house one or more standard batteries. The cover has a latch hook engageable with a latch slot located in the battery compartment. However, such a fastening structure could easily result in break away of the cover and thus, the battery, from the compartment, particularly under external force, such as an accidental dropping of the mobile terminal.
Another disadvantage with the conventional battery compartments is battery contact chatter. Contact chatter can be caused by external vibration or shock on a closed contact. High speed processors require zero contact chatter. If the chatter occurs at a critical time, the results can often be devastating. For example, chatter can cause a system to lock up or reboot, which in turn, causes data loss. As an additional example, if a memory write takes place during a power interruption, memory corruption can occur, and checksums may be incorrectly computed or not be written at all.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure battery system in which electrical contacts between the battery and the device are reliable and continuous under various conditions, including an accidental drop or vibration of the device.
The following presents a simplified summary of the invention in order to provide a basic understanding of some aspects of the invention. This summary is not an extensive overview of the invention. It is intended to neither identify key or critical elements of the invention nor delineate the scope of the invention. Its sole purpose is to present some concepts of the invention in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.
Systems and methods for securing a battery within a battery compartment within a portable electronic device are provided. The battery is coupled to at least one latch such that the latch is slidably engageable with a latch receiving undercut in the battery compartment. The latch slides into engagement with the undercut after electrical contacts on the battery have connected with electrical contacts in the battery compartment. Additionally, battery contacts are rigidly secured (e.g., welded) to a battery well rather than to a printed circuit board or top housing. Thus, relative motion of portable electronic device during impact does not separate spring contacts in the device from the battery contacts. The secure latch mechanism coupled with the rigid structure of the battery contacts facilitates maintaining a constant force between the electrical contacts while mitigating contact chatter and stress on a battery cover.